I'm a thousand miles away
by LuckyVV
Summary: Faberry. Deux one-shot basés sur deux chansons, Sun Showers et Broken Horse, respectivement de Billie Holiday et Freelance Whales.
1. Chapter 1

**Raise their happy eyes up to the flaming skies.**

* * *

_Never mind the rain  
The sun will shine again_

Tu étais en train de fredonner Sun Showers de Billie Holiday quand cela se produisit.

C'était un après-midi, après les cours, qu'un grondement de tonnerre vous avait surprises alors que vous étiez confortablement installées dans les gradins. Quinn révisait ses dernières leçons pendant que tu en profitais pour l'observer à la dérobée. Tu avais voulu attendre que l'averse se tarisse avant de rentrer chez toi, mais Quinn était déjà debout, les yeux brillant de malice, tirant sur ta main avec insistance, et t'entraînait en direction du terrain de football, bravant les premières gouttes.

Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle et toi aviez commencé à passer du temps ensemble, que vous appreniez et réappreniez à vous connaître, à apprivoiser cette relation tumultueuse, bancale et inébranlable à la fois et incroyablement belle. Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites entre vous, mais elles s'amélioraient. Tu pouvais dire sans te tromper quel était son film préféré, son peintre favori, les pays qu'elle aimerait visiter, mais ce fut seulement en cet instant que tu sus que Quinn aimait la pluie.

C'était évident ; cela se voyait dans la façon dont elle souriait, depuis que les premières gouttes avaient fait leur apparition ; la façon dont elle s'arrêtait parfois, au milieu du terrain, et levait le visage vers le ciel, recueillant l'eau de pluie tombant violemment sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Quinn était belle, douloureusement, quotidiennement, mais à ce moment-là, tu découvris une autre forme de sa beauté — et c'est aussi à cet instant que la réalisation se fit brusquement dans ton esprit.

Le temps sembla se figer autour de toi. Tu relâchas inconsciemment ta prise sur ses doigts, tout comme tu n'avais plus conscience de tes vêtements trempés et collant à ta peau, du froid engourdissant tes membres, de la chaleur réchauffant progressivement ta poitrine et raffermissant ton être tout entier, car tu pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur cette attirance que tu avais toujours éprouvée envers Quinn, à chaque fois qu'elle te fixait de son regard inquisiteur, qu'elle effleurait seulement ton poignet ou ta joue, qu'elle riait silencieusement, sincèrement, ou qu'elle souriait timidement lorsqu'elle te surprenait à l'observer.

_In a little while the sky above will smile like laughter  
That follows your tears_

La pensée aurait dû t'horrifier, te faire fuir, douter de toi-même, mais au lieu de cela, tu restas immobile, continuant à la fixer, et tu sus que c'était également la plus belle sensation au monde. Et la seule idée de pouvoir, simplement, penser que tu étais amoureuse de Quinn était submergeante, terriblement réconfortante.

Le temps reprit soudain son court quand tu vis la jeune femme se tourner vers toi — tu ne savais pas combien de minutes tu avais passé sans faire un geste —, ses yeux te regardant avec une telle intensité que tu sus immédiatement que tu ne pourrais jamais rien lui cacher, encore moins une chose d'une aussi grande importance.

Tu ne laissas pas de place au doute de t'envahir, aux questionnements de traverser ses pensées, au temps de continuer à s'écouler, car tu te penchas subitement en avant, embrassant ses lèvres portant le goût de la pluie et de l'orage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. C'était l'un de ces moments, un peu maladroits et toujours spéciaux, qui arrivaient de temps à autre, mais tu sentais que ce baiser était différent, qu'il marquerait un changement définitif dans votre relation — pour le mieux, tu l'espérais.

Les secondes gelèrent encore, pendant que vos lèvres restaient scellées, puis reprirent leur course ininterrompue quand vous vous séparâtes enfin. Tu risquas un timide coup d'œil vers Quinn, te demandant si c'était la dernière fois que tu pourrais la voir ainsi, les cheveux trempés par la pluie, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage et sur son cou, le rose de ses joues détonnant sous le gris du ciel, les sourcils légèrement froncés et pourtant une expression sereine et paisible détendant ses traits.

Elle ouvrit les yeux après une éternité. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de retenir ta respiration, redoutant le pire — l'imprévisibilité de Quinn t'effrayait parfois, comme ce jour-ci. Mais elle ne fit que sourire, d'abord faiblement, puis en dévoilant ses dents blanches, et les nuages gris voilant ses iris se séparèrent pour t'offrir son regard limpide. Puis, Quinn prit ta main, embrassa tes phalanges, avant de te mener en direction du parking.

Tu souriais tellement fort que tu pensais que tes mâchoires allaient se décrocher. La pluie se calma enfin — tu ne sus jamais au bout de combien de temps — et tu ne pus t'empêcher de songer que Billie Holiday avait raison. Peut-être que les nuages obscurcissant votre relation allaient se dissiper, finalement.

_Dark clouds of sorrow_

_Will soon be a sunny tomorrow_

_The gray skies_

_Soon will be clear my dear while sun showers are here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe our souls into the neighbor's front lawn.**

* * *

C'était la première fois que Quinn se décidait à demander à Rachel de sortir avec elle. Auparavant, seule Rachel avait été assez courageuse pour lui faire une telle proposition.

Après quelques semaines pendant lesquelles chacune des deux filles expérimentait une amitié bourgeonnante et de plus en plus forte, Rachel décida d'emmener Quinn en un rendez-vous. Cette relation d'abord amicale se transforma finalement en quelque chose de plus concret et de plus important et de plus terrible lorsque, au bout de trois rendez-vous et demi, Quinn agit (enfin), impulsivement, et embrassa les lèvres qui la tentaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Rachel avait été déboussolée, puis heureuse, puis les rendez-vous furent de plus en plus rapprochés dans le temps, plus décontractés, plus souriants.

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leur première sortie.

Ce soir-là, peu avant le coucher du soleil — son rapide déclin laissant des traces rouges et mauves dans le ciel —, Quinn s'était présentée devant la maison des Berry les mains vides. En l'apercevant ainsi, Rachel l'avait interrogée du regard, ce à quoi Quinn répondit par un haussement d'épaule et lui demanda de mettre un manteau. Le temps se rafraîchissait vite à l'approche de l'automne, les feuilles et l'herbe jaunissaient ; les arbres perdaient leur parure, mais l'air n'était pas assez piquant et froid pour les décourager.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Quinn surprit Rachel en l'amenant non pas en ville, comme elle l'avait attendu, ni même en direction de la voiture de la blonde, mais l'attira dans le jardin d'une des maisons qui bordaient celle des Fabray, tout au bout de la rue.

Rachel ne pensa même pas à demander tout ce que cela signifiait à la blonde car moins d'un instant plus tard, cette dernière la fit s'asseoir près d'elle, sur la pelouse d'une propriété inconnue, encerclée de centaines de milliers de lumières qui semblaient les avoir attendues pour pouvoir s'allumer et illuminer la rue d'un faible éclat orangeâtre. La sensation qui en découlait était presque sinistre, fantomatique, pourtant sublime. C'était comme si une nouvelle vue, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Tout avait l'air si différent, pourtant si semblable.

Quinn débarrassa sa petite amie ainsi qu'elle-même de leurs manteaux pour en faire une couverture de fortune, puis elle la força doucement à s'allonger sur ledit support.

Et puis le silence les enveloppa une fois confortablement installées. Des mains se retrouvèrent, des têtes se posèrent sur des épaules habituées, des battements de cœur s'imitèrent lentement.

Le moment était presque irréel ; seuls le calme ambiant d'une soirée d'octobre et le doux grésillement des réverbères assistaient à cette silencieuse rencontre. La diversité du lieu, son hétérogénéité, ajoutaient encore à sa magnificence.

Quinn soupira contre le cuir chevelu de la brune. Peut-être ne méritait-elle pas d'être témoin et actrice d'un de ces moments rares, figés dans le temps, qu'elle souhaitait ancrer dans sa mémoire et ne jamais voir s'évanouir. Cet instant, à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, l'émerveillait tout autant que Rachel.

Les dernières réminiscences du soleil s'observaient à l'ouest en une mince bande violette luttant sans espoir contre la rotation de la terre, l'alternance du jour et de la nuit, tandis que les premières et les plus brillantes étoiles étaient visibles à la fois dans le ciel et dans deux paires d'yeux, noisette et bruns. La légère brise qui courait sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée, la fin des récoltes, les averses revigorantes, les orages délivrants et libérateurs ; elle s'infiltrait dans les poumons, les emplissant du goût de la saison qui deviendra bientôt leur préférée, avant d'être expirée et confondue avec l'immensité infinie d'une obscurité rassurante.

Aucun mot n'était échangé. Même les souffles semblaient superficiels, gardés sous contrôle, comme si le temps allait brusquement reprendre à une vitesse horriblement folle s'ils étaient plus profonds.

Les deux visages arboraient des sourires apaisés, presque innocents. Des doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur d'autres — toute autre forme de reconnaissance ou de présence aurait été superflue.

Ce qu'elles auraient voulu maintenant était impossible, et pourtant si beau — rester en ce même endroit, au même moment de la journée, entre jour et nuit, entre ciel et terre, simplement pour voir les saisons défiler, se succéder, s'enchaîner en un cercle infini. Être ensevelies sous la neige froide d'un hiver clément, s'épanouir avec l'apparition des premières fleurs, se délecter de la chaleur nouvellement retrouvée accompagnée de nouvelles brises, jaunir puis rougir puis faner pour enfin retourner à la terre, à la poussière, à la neige, dans un autre cercle, pourtant le même.

Finalement aveuglées par l'obscurité ambiante, et ce malgré les lumières grésillantes des lampadaires, Quinn traîna Rachel avec elle dans le sommeil tendre et inconnu de l'automne, où aucun cauchemar ne les attendrait, seules des promesses de rêves et de réalités et d'infinis couplées à des souvenirs rêvés, réels, finis et infinis, les accueillant à jamais.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais Quinn songeait que s'il lui fallait mourir à cet instant, elle mourrait heureuse, car elle avait l'impression, et la non-impression, que toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécues avec Rachel pouvaient remplir toute une existence. (La non-impression, parce que c'était réel. Elles avaient parcouru un si long chemin pour pouvoir parvenir à l'endroit où elles étaient arrivées et où elles étaient en cet instant, et à l'aujourd'hui, et aux lendemains, gardant de plus en plus de souvenirs d'hiers et d'autrefois.)

* * *

**Voilà deux OS, écrits en quelques heures. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes et si cela semble bâclé, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié !**


End file.
